Maldicion Uchiha
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Sasuke esta cansado de ver como Naruto arruina su vida pensando en alguien que no le corresponde. Esta decidido en llenar su soledad con su compañía y finalmente confesar sus sentimientos, más allá de una amistad. Uchiha Sasuke nunca ha sido alguien de muchas palabras, tarde descubre que sus palabras le harán cargar con algo que no esperaba...


**Advertencias:** Shonen ai, Drama

Naruto y el resto de personaje pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

FIXED!

Dar INFINITAS GRACIAS a **AstoriaFiera** que sin más me ha corregido esta historia en que le puse mucho cariño. Me alegra que alguien con tanto talento para la escritura haya visto, en este One shot, algo que mereciera la pena para invertir su valioso tiempo en corregirlo; porque os aseguro que los errores no fueron pocos.

* * *

**: maldición uchiha :**

_historia by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

Re-edited by AstoriaFiera

_[Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke; nunca he sido una persona de muchas palabras pues siempre he creído que hablar demasiado solo trae problemas (también hablar poco) pero era algo que aprendí de mi familia cuando aún la tenía es «prefiero ser dueño de mi silencio que esclavo de mis palabras», sin embargo…]._

—Basta ya Sakura, toma una decisión.

Los orbes negros miraron los ojos de color primaveral de su compañera. No se lo esperaba, sin duda el Uchiha siempre había sido directo pero no entendía de qué hablaba pues, aunque su voz hacía un esfuerzo por ser monótona, su compañera le conocía lo suficiente para saber que por dentro estaba muy cabreado.

—Dale una respuesta ya a Naruto que sabes perfectamente los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti. —Hizo una breve pausa al ver el rostro desencajado de la Haruno; ella desvió inmediatamente la mirada a un lado pero no por ello no iba continuar y dejar el asunto a medias—. Con tus evasivas sólo le haces daño, si no le rechazas de una vez siempre tendrá la esperanza de ser correspondido…

Sasuke estaba cansado… No soportaba más aquella situación; cuando quedaban con sus compañeros para divertirse Naruto y Sasuke solían acabar la fiesta juntos y dejar al más borracho en su casa o dormían en casa de alguno de ellos esperando que la resaca les diera un respiro. Por lo general era siempre el moreno quien sabía moderarse con la bebida. Sin embargo el rubio solía ahogar las penas en alcohol al ver cómo Sakura nunca le respondía a sus declaraciones. Lo odiaba, detestaba ver a Naruto beber hasta apenas sostenerse en pie. No era raro mientras le sujetaba la cabeza sobre el retrate escucharle musitar el nombre de su compañera.

—Dale una negativa o correspóndele de una vez; como ahora mismo dejo claro que no tengo ningún interés por ti… —Mantuvo su posición firme con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sakura abrió los ojos en una profunda sorpresa y lentamente volvió a agachar la cabeza—. Te doy tres días… para que lo medites y le des una respuesta a Naruto; estoy harto de ser vuestro carabinero, si no lo haces… abandonaré el grupo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos sin añadir más, dejando atrás sus crueles palabras. Llegó a casa de Sakura, ella le abrió las puertas con la mirada llena de ilusiones y él la dejaba atrás al borde del llanto. Fue cruel pero era por el bien de todos.

_[He reventado, no podía soportar más escuchar ese quejido lastimero con su nombre; la acabaré odiando por ello.]_

—¡Sasuke, Sakura-chan aceptó ser mi novia! —Cien soles parecían iluminar el radiante rostro de Naruto aquella mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, el mismo donde entrenó el equipo siete en el pasado. Ahora el instructor del nuevo equipo siete era Naruto. Quedaron ahí porque Naruto tenía algo que decirle… y vaya noticia—. ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡A que no te lo esperabas! —Comentó con alegría, dejando a los muchachos hacer el entrenamiento.

Sasuke comprendió que su cara de sorpresa debió ser más que clara. Se serenó para escuchar la explicación del rubio, se le veía impaciente por hacerlo y él también lo estaba.

—Me llamó ayer por la tarde para hablar de un asunto importante… Supuse de qué sería y por eso he quedado contigo, ¡para que fueras el primero en saberlo! —Sasuke vio como el rubio amplió aquella sonrisa con una alegría que siempre tenía que solo se le reservaba para él—. Pensaba que me daría calabazas. ¡Pero ya ves! —Rió y se contuvo de abrazar a su amigo preso de la alegría.

Así como el mundo de Naruto disfrutaba de cien soles el endeble mundo de Sasuke volvió a derrumbarse dentro suyo. Quiso sonreír aunque fuera con arrogancia, llamarle «dobe» o «Yya era hora» mas todo se quedó atascado en la boca de su estómago.

_[Amaba a Naruto; me di cuenta cada vez que susurraba el nombre de Sakura que sólo Naruto me demostró el verdadero "amor", peleó tanto por mí como por mi propio hermano. A pesar de no compartir sangre y apenas unos escasos buenos recuerdos Naruto jamás me abandonó, Naruto siempre estuvo a mi lado aún cuando no podía verle. Naruto lo entregó todo y hasta me dedicó la más luminosa sonrisa cuando volví a Konoha con él… y esa sonrisa ahora tenía otro dueño, Haruno Sakura._

_Ocho meses después me informaron que iban a casarse. Fue cuando se derribaron todas mis esperanzas de poder decirle a Naruto cuánto le amaba; rechazado o no, quería ser parte de su historia también. Cuando azucé a Sakura para que le diera una respuesta a Naruto pensé que aún sentía algo por mí y por eso le dio una respuesta a Naruto. Quería cuando Sakura le diera la negativa confesar mis sentimientos él. Fue rastrero y egoísta, lo sé… pero yo tenía veintiún años…_

_Sí traté de abandonar mi costumbre de callarlo todo; tras eso volví a abrazar esa ideología, nunca más volvería a abrir mi corazón a nadie. Mi corazón pertenecía a Naruto y el día de su boda fue como ver mi propio funeral… fue como… Si yo hubiera muerto con diceiséis años… ¿la gente aplaudiría , brindaría y reiría de ese modo?_

_Desde ese día, si algo quería era olvidar a Naruto. Pero los dioses se lo pasaron en grande al no sólo negarme el cambiar mis sentimientos sino que tampoco me presentaron a alguien en mi vida con quién poder olvidarle; sin embargo…]._

—¡VOY A SER PADRE! —De nuevo aquella sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Naruto, ya enfundado en su uniforme de Hokage.

_[… A pesar de que el destino se estaba riendo en mi cara, si algo tenía claro era que nunca abandonaría a Naruto, estaría con a su lado a pesar de mi dolor; era lo menos que podía hacer dado lo que hizo él por mi. Aunque a veces sentía la necesidad de soltarlo, no quería arruinarlo todo. Naruto y Sakura… eran una buena pareja; aprendí a volver a querer a Sakura, ella hacía feliz a Naruto por mí y le entregaba algo que jamas podría entregarle… Sin duda, era mejor así…]._

—Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, dobe. —Sasuke dejó los papeles sobre la mesa un informe con el cual el rubio le pidió que le ayudara.

—¡No lo digas con esa sonrisa socarrona en la cara, imbécil! —Apareció un leve rubor en las mejillas marcadas del Hokage novato.

—Acabas de ser nombrado Hokage, estás con las manos llenas de trabajo, necesitas mi ayuda para llevar el papeleo… —Recogió otro montón de informes que Naruto había apartado para él—. Tendrás que trabajar duro para poder estar con Sakura cuando nazca…

—Tengo tiempo; esta de 3 meses… —Se llevó las manos tras la cabeza y se meció con el respaldo del asiento.

—Lo estás anunciando demasiado pronto… —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¡Sólo te lo he contado a ti, imbécil! Eres mi mejor amigo y no podía aguantarlo más, ¡llevo toda la mañana a punto de estallar!

—Pareces muy feliz con la noticia.

—¡Lo estoy! ¡Siempre he soñado esto, una familia…! Una familia que podré conocer… —Sonrió con un deje nostálgico y triste hasta que, al parecer, los engranajes de su cabeza funcionaron nuevamente y miró a Sasuke con un claro bochorno—. Sasuke yo…

—¿De qué te has olvidado esta vez? —El Uchiha lo asoció con algo del trabajo.

—¡N-no es eso-ttebayo! —Naruto sacudió la cabeza y empezó con la muletilla que se le escapaba siempre que estaba nervioso—. Es que no quiero que tú pienses que te digo esto para hacerte daño —Se puso el pie con las manos sobre el escritorio—. Sasuke, tú…

—Naruto… —Suspiró con pesadez—. No toques el tema… —Sabía que lo decía por su bien, pero el rubio desconocía los sentimientos enterrados en el moreno—. Estoy bien así, aún es pronto para mí. —Era lo que siempre decía al respecto.

_[Con casi veinticuatro años no encontraba tiempo para una familia, además de que aún continuaba deseando al rubio y hasta que eso no cambiara él no iba cambiar su situación. Aún así, en los meses de embarazo hubieron ciertas tensiones entre Naruto y Sakura; supongo que era normal en las parejas; pero cuando no perdían el tiempo discutiendo realmente se les veía muy felices]._

—Queremos llamarle Itachi…

Sasuke detuvo la inclinación de la tetera mientra servía el té a su invitado. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos; los suficientes para que Sakura le diera un codazo a su marido por el poco tacto.

_[Se presentaron en mi casa como si fuera algo casual, trajeron unas pastas y me vi obligado a dejarles entrar. Sakura ya estaba avanzada… No es que no quisiera dejarles entrar, era el saber que yo ya no formaba parte de ellos. En cierta forma es doloroso ser consciente de ello porque mucho que uno asuma, no es fácil aceptarlo]._

—Entonces va a ser niño… —El moreno continuó vertiendo té en la segunda taza con calma, sin alterar su voz.

—Lo lamento, Sasuke-kun. ¡Este burro no piensa ni un poco! —Fulminó a Naruto con la mirada.

—¿¡EH!? ¿¡Y cómo quieres que lo contenga!? ¡Hace tiempo que lo hemos aplazado y no podía esperar mas!

—¡Naruto-baka! ¿¡A quién se le ocurre decirlo así sin más sin tan siquiera pensar en los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun! ¿¡Acaso has olvidado quién estamos hablando!?

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! No soy estúpido, ¡por eso…!

—El té se va a enfriar… —La voz tajante de Sasuke los hizo detenerse y agachar la cabeza en una clara conmoción y vergüenza por la escena que habían protagonizado.

Sasuke simplemente se dedicó a degustar el té en silencio, un silencio que prolongó lo máximo posible. Naruto permanecía impaciente y Sakura procuraba no mirar mucho a moreno. Sus facciones no mostraban nada, pero la Haruno se dió cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke había conseguido ganar confianza al mostrar sus emociones a sus más cercanos y rápidamente había retrocedido en su progreso convirtiéndose en alguien inflexible de nuevo.

—Sasuke… sé qué puedes estar pensando…

—… —No dijo nada, simplemente le miró con sus orbes negras sin emoción, como si estuviera en pleno combate y una distracción supondría la muerte.

—Sé los recuerdos que te trae ese nombre, sé… —Tomó valor para continuar y enfrentarse al vacío de su mirada de nuevo—. Que Itachi es lo más importante en tu vida pero también lo fue para mí. Itachi también me ayudó a su manera a que volvieras a Konoha. Aunque al principio le detestaba por apartarte del equipo 7, yo también descubrí demasiado tarde cuán gran persona era y cuánto le debía.

—Naruto… —Sakura susurró algo incómoda al ver cómo Sasuke no reaccionaba.

—Sé que para ti sólo existirá un Itachi. Pero para mí tu hermano también significó algo muy importante así como lo hará mi hijo y es por eso… que te pido permiso para que llevar con orgullo ese nombre. Te prometo que le convertiré en un ninja digno y… —Naruto se fue alterando levantando la voz y, sin darse cuenta, estaba casi encima de la mesa para enfrentar casi con ferocidad a Sasuke.

—No. —Fue la tajante respuesta del moreno.

Fue cuando Naruto se sobresaltó y comprobó lo que estaba haciendo que volvió a su lugar con la mirada llena de sorpresa. Sakura suspiró como si ya supiera de antemano la respuesta, acarició la espalda de su esposo para reconfortarle por la brutal caída moral que debió sufrir.

—No puedes prometerme nada de ese niño, no puedes saber si sera un ninja loable o un genocida más al cual encerrar. —Por una vez en mucho tiempo miró con reproche al rubio.

—¡Maldito! —Naruto estalló.

—No grites en mi casa; por más Hokage que seas si vienes a pedirme permiso asume el «no» como respuesta. Si ya tenías la idea de ponerlo no me vengas con el rollo de pedirme permiso.

—Serás… —Se incorporó pero Sakura reaccionó rápido cogiéndole de la ropa.

—¡Naruto! ¡Compórtate, Sasuke-kun tiene razón; estamos en su casa, compórtate! —Naruto a regañadientes volvió a sentarse en su sitio—. Lo lamentamos mucho, Sasuke-kun. —Hizo la inclinación más pronunciada que pudo hacer con el problema de su embarazo—. No queremos mancillar el nombre de tu hermano, simplemente nos hacía ilusion que llevara el nombre de alguien importante para alguien que también lo es… —Volvió a su posición vertical—. Lamentamos todo este malentendido; nos iremos inmediatamente… —Sakura le asestó una mirada a Naruto una vez más y el rubio tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

—Os acompañaré hasta la puerta. —Sasuke volvió a su voz monótona y Naruto chasqueó los dientes.

Tras las reverencia de agradecimiento la pareja se dispuso a abandonar la pequeña vivienda del Uchiha, antes amplia como un palacio, pero él se negaba a tener algo más grande pues no tenía una familia a la cual acoger, sólo su soledad.

—Sakura. —La llamó el Uchiha. Ella se giró con cierta sorpresa esperando su pregunta pero al no recibirla supo que quería que se acercara. Sakura le hizo señas a Naruto para que continuara pero éste sólo se alejó unos pasos y miró la lontananza.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó suavemente para que Naruto no se enterara.

—Puedo… ¿puedo tocarla? —Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no ruborizarse, aunque fuera un poco, al ver la sorpresa de la pelirrosa en una tierna sonrisa dándole permiso.

Sintió bajo la piel y la ropa ciertos movimientos, era activo. Sin duda sería un dolor de cabeza como Naruto y sintió compasión por su compañera al tener que lidiar cada día con semejantes… nervios. La simple idea le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Me lo pensaré. —Anunció finalmente tratando de borrar su estúpida sonrisa al abandonarse en la idea del revoltoso retoño; le costó retirar la mano, más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

—Gracias… —Fue la única respuesta de la pelirrosa y con cuidado, lentamente, esperando que el Uchiha aceptara se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su ex-compañero; él aceptó ladeando levemente la cabeza ya que hacia años que no recibía un afecto desinteresado como ése.

Se perdieron en la distancia y él no abandonó el portal hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

_[Itachi… que quisieran ponerle a su hijo Itachi me enfureció. Itachi era lo único que me quedaba, lo único no vergonzoso en mi vida y no quería que se lo llevaran también ellos mientras yo miraba el hrizonte. Fui egoísta. Naruto no hizo más que estropearlo todo pero él es así, un bocazas… y todos le queremos por ello. Por suerte Sakura mostró tener más tacto. No me hice de rogar mucho y les di permiso para ponerle el nombre de Itachi a los tres días de la visita]._

—¡Dijiste que solo sería una tarde, usuratonkachi! —Sasuke abrió con rabia la puerta al notar quien se encontraba tras ella.

—¡B-buenos días Sasuke! —Naruto venía ruborizado y nervioso aun con el uniforme de Hokage—. Perdona el retraso, es que…

—¡No ha sido un retraso, me has colgado el muerto durante cuatro días! Quiero dormir.

—Ya, entiendo, es bastante agotador… —Se cruzó de brazos asintiendo como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación interesante.

—Como me entere que me lo endosaste para poder dormir tú… te mataré. —Sasuke empleó la expresión y tono de voz más fría y amenante que pudo, provocándole un sudor frío al rubio—. ¡¿Me tienes de canguro?! —Restalló con claro enfado.

—¡Bueno, eres el padrino!

—¡El padrino, no el come-marrones! —El tono de voz fue subiendo cuando…

Un llanto infantil resonó en los aposentos del Uchiha. Naruto rió nerviosamente y Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada mostrando un flagrante Sharingan amenazador. El rubio no tuvo más ganas de reír. Con frustración Sasuke entró en la habitación donde Itachi berreaba.

_[Itachi dejó de aparecer en mis sueños como mi hermano mayor con su larga melena negra, profundos ojos negros y largas pestañas que coronaban sus ojos resaltando más su ferocidad… y bondad. Ahora era una pequeña bola rosada de carne. Itachi había heredado las ridículas marcas de su padre así como su sedoso pelo rubio; la piel rosada de su madre y sus ojos de color verano… y me despertaba todas las benditas noches cada cuantas horas…_

_Cuando nació Itachi a Naruto le faltó tiempo para abordarme para pedirme que yo fuera el padrino. No pude negarme al ver como le caían los lagrimones como puños al cogerlo en brazos por primera vez aunque en ese momento tuve más dudas, de si buscar un pañuelo o una toalla para que se escurriera la ingente cantidad de mocos que soltaba por la nariz… Estúpido dobe, había veces que me hubiera lanzado a comerle la polla; es brusco pero es la verdad; y al segundo siguiente patearle por poner esas caras tan patéticas… Esa fue una de ellas._

_Que decir que Naruto no escatimó en plantarme cara y endosarme a su hijo cada dos por tres con la promesa de que sería… «un momento», «medio día», «un par de días»… para luego regresar con esa estúpida sonrisa de arrepentimiento, a veces dos semanas más tarde… Aunque debía admitir que verle llegar y salir con el niño y cargado con las mil "mariconadas" que se necesitan para cuidar un bebe valía la pena]._

—Itachi, deja de hacer eso. —Sasuke permaneció inmóvil aún leyendo el pergamino cuando Itachi empezó a corretear por el pasillo y luego deslizarse como si fuera una estrella del rock.

—Sasuke-o-ji, me aburro… —Se acercó corriendo a saltar por la espalda—. Me enseñas de nuevo cómo haces esas cosas tan súper-chulas con los shuriken? —Cuando Sasuke le ignoró se asomó por uno de sus lados—. ¿Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí sí?

—No.

—Vengaaa… —Itachi rodó por el tatami poniendo su mejor cara de cordero degollado.

—No se puede negar quiénes son tus padres…—Suspiró resignado.

—¡YEEEEEY! —El rubio se acercó corriendo para darle uno de esos inocentes abrazos cuando vio que Sasuke se quitaba las gafas de lectura.

Fueron al campo de entrenamiento donde Itachi,el hermano mayor de Sasuke, le enseñó previamente a él aquel truco con los shuriken. Sabía cuán fascinante era verlo; aún recordaba cómo le brillaban los ojos cada vez que veía a Uchiha Itachi saltar, retorcerse en el aire y acertar en el centro de cada blanco. Luego fue el turno de Uzumaki Itachi dar crédito al nombre que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros al ver aquellos mechones dorados y radiantes con una camisa de los Uchiha, el símbolo se le veía tan bien en la espalda. Sasuke había aprendido a querer a ese niño más que a Naruto. Cuando Uzumaki Itachi se giraba esperando su aprobación Uchiha Sasuke sentía que sólo por esos momento valía la pena haber vivido tanto tiempo… y pudo comprender finalmente a su hermano; era tan fácil segar una vida pero cuidarla era era tan duro, a veces doloroso, pero era una sensación que desconoció hasta el dia que Itachi aprendió a caminar.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo en el pequeño patio trasero que tenían en casa la familia Uzumaki-Haruno Sakura soltó a Itachi y éste se mantuvo en pie.

—Muy bien, Itachi. —Le aplaudió al pequeño—. ¡Ahora ve con papá!

—¡Eso! ¡Ven con papá! —A Naruto estaba cerca de caérsele la baba. Agitó los brazos para atraer la atención del niño e Itachi volteó a ver a su madre, mirándola durante un momento, y un paso tras otro avanzó torpemente—. ¡Muy bien, ése es mi niño! —El ánimo de Naruto era envidiable.

Él se matuvo al margen con los brazos cruzados y cuando a Itachi apenas le faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a los brazos de Naruto se detuvo y desvió sus pasos hacia Sasuke. Sakura reprimió una risa y Naruto miró con sorpresa a Sakura y luego a Sasuke, alternando, su cara era un absoluto poema. El Uchiha se inclinó, no sin sorpresa en la cara, y cogió en brazos a Itachi que abrazó inmediatamente a su cuello. Sasuke sintió un vuelco en su pecho y sólo por molestar a Naruto lo abrazó contra él posesivo...aunque quizás no fue tanto por fastidiarle sino cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo.

_[Naruto estuvo furioso conmigo durante una semana, un récord con lo fácil que olvida él el rencor… me acusó de robarle su hijo… usuratonkachi… si me lo dejaba en mi casa ¿¡qué esperaba?! También acabó acostumbrándose a que Itachi corriera hacia mi primero cuando llegaba de visita a su casa… pero sabía perfectamente que yo era su o-ji-san (tío), así que Naruto dejó de estar celoso]._

Sasuke terminaba de limpiar los platos de la cena cuando escuchó a Itachi entrar.

—Itachi, deberías estar en la cama durmiendo. —Le recriminó sin siquiera girarse, se secó las manos.

—O-ji-san… —Le escuchó con voz adormilada. Sasuke se giró y se lanzó a por él tan pronto vio que perdía el pie y caía.

_[Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí el miedo martillar mi pecho, la temperatura que tenía el pequeño no era normal. Me dije que solo seria un catarro otoñal. Lo envolví bien antes de salir al hospital. Sakura y Naruto estaban en un viaje diplomático por lo que no pude alertarles del estado de Itachi… Fue Ino tan solícita quien atendió al pequeño y después respondió a mis preguntas]._

—Es un niño bastante febril… —Comentó la rubia a su compañero que esperaba a poco metros de la puerta de la habitación dónde ingresaron a Itachi.

—¿Febril…? Si tengo que atarle para que se esté quieto. —Sasuke frunció el ceño de forma severa, advirtiendo a Ino que no bromeara con aquello. Ino suspiró resignada y clavó sus ojos aguamarinas en los ónice de Sasuke.

—Desde que nació Itachi sufre una dolencia pulmonar…

—¿¡QUÉ?! —Sasuke no disimuló su enfado al que le ocultaran esa información, ¡¿acaso sólo era el padrino para que se gastara el dinero en regalos y le hiciera de canguro?! Enfurecióse con sus dos amigos por ocultarle aquello. Ino notó aquel aura vengativa y, tomándolo del brazo, lo alejó del pasillo para evitar las miradas de la gente.

—Sakura me pidió que lo ocultaramos… —Le soltó en uno de los despachos del personal—. Verás, Sasuke… es… —La rubia titubeó al ver la furiosa mirada del moreno—. Es…

—Es para hoy, Ino, no tengo todo el dia —apremió con hastío claro.

—Es la misma dolencia de la que padecía tu hermano… —Soltó todo de carrerilla como si no pudiera aguantar más los nervios. Se encontro con un Sasuke totalmente pálido, de mirada perdida, que se tambaleó buscando un punto de apoyo. Lo consiguió parar antes que cayera al suelo.

Por la mente de Sasuke solo podía ver la sangre que manaba de la boca de su hermano… cómo se le escapaba la vida en cada tosido… el toque de su frente frío y mortecino.

«Lo siento Sasuke… ya no habrá próxima vez…».

Los fantasmas que tanto había tratado de evitar estaban de nuevo junto a él.

—Pero… es pronto, ¿verdad? Puede tratarse… —Toda la ira y malos modales de antes se convirtieron en una mirada que suplicaba por una buena noticia… lamentablemente la mirada de Ino no le tranquilizó.

—Se puede tratar pero no tiene cura…

—¡Tiene que haberla! —Se abalanzó como un resorte sobre la rubia con violencia—. ¡Es el hijo del Hokage! ¡Es el hijo de Sakura! ¡La entrenó la quinta Hokage! ¡Era su alumna prodigio! ¡No puedes simplemente decir que no se puede curar! Tiene que haber una cura…! ¡CONTESTA!

—¡Basta ya, Sasuke, me haces daño! —la rubia se zafó de su agarre y contuvo las lágrimas—- ¿Crees que Sakura y Naruto no harían lo que fuera por su hijo? Si te digo que no tiene cura ¡es porque no la hay! Aguantará todo lo que su voluntad le permita… nada más… —Agachó la cabeza agotada…—. Lo siento, Sasuke… —Cuando alzo la mirada Sasuke se había repuesto—. ¡Sasuke! —Le llamó cuando le vio corriendo por el pasillo.

[La lluvia golpeba mi cara como afilados alfileres, no me detuve hasta llegar al templo más cercano y dejarme caer enfrente del altar de rodillas. Grité y maldije sus nombres y por tenerme como un juguete al cual maltratar…].

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tenéis que hacerme esto? ¿Por qué me tenéis que arrebatarme todo lo que me importa? ¡Mi familia, mi hermano, a Naruto!…—Jadeó tomando aire—. ¡Haced lo que queráis conmigo pero no con Itachi! ¡Lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo! Pero no lo es, es de Naruto y Sakura. Ellos no se merecen compartir esta maldición! —Apretó el puño y lo estampó contra el suelo con tal fuerza que debió romperse algún nudillo.

Tal y como esperó, no recibió ninguna respuesta; regresó al hospital donde Itachi le necesitaba. Todo era como si el maldito karma se riera de el haciéndole revivir las peores pesadillas que creía olvidadas; cuando acariciaba la felicidad y olvidó el dolor de la pérdida de su hermano y supo que Naruto nunca le pertenecería… todo volvía a empezar.

Ino le interceptó en un pasillo y le entregó ropa limpia y seca de personal. Sasuke la aceptó sin entusiasmos y se dirigió a la habitación de Itachi; sus padres no vendrían hasta pasado un tiempo por lo que usaría él las horas de visita.

Le encontró durmiendo con calma como si nada pasara. Sasuke cerró con cuidado la puerta y se hizo con el asiento para estar a su lado. Se parecía increíblemente a Naruto, con esa piel tan pálida… Apretó los puños con frustración, no había mentido cuando dijo que lo quería como si fuera su hijo. Daría todo por él y lo haría.

—¡Itachi! —Sakura irrumpió en la habitación sorprendiendo a Itachi, quien acariciaba el áspero pelo de su o-ji-san.

Itachi reclamó silencio colocando un dedo delante de sus labios.

—Se ha quedado dormido. —Sonrió y siguió acariciando a Sasuke.

Sakura ignoró por un momento al moreno y cuando comprobó que el pequeño ya estaba bien y sin fiebre se volteó a observar a Sasuke. La cara de Naruto fue como una bofetada, cuando apartó la mano del Uchiha negó con la cabeza y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

_[Mientras estaba en el templo me di cuenta que todo se debía al maldito estigma de los Uchiha… y acabaría con ese estigma por una vez por todas]._

Sujetó la cabeza del pequeño y juntó su frente con la de él y, tras años sin emplearlo, usaría su sharingan para algo más que para destruir.

_[El Mangekyô Sharingan… Susano'o, Tsukiyomi, Izanagi, Izanami… eran algunas de las técnicas del temido Sharingan, empleadas para dar la muerte pero en esa ocasión las usaría para algo más. Por algo había estado estudiando tanto los rollos supervivientes de los Uchiha; llegó el momento de ponerlas en práctica…_

_Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, nunca he sido una persona de muchas palabras._

_Lo siento Itachi… no habrá próxima vez…_

_Gracias por quedarte por mí]._

* * *

Me base en una canción para hacer este fic! espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado! Siempre resonaba en mi cabeza y pensaba en lo bien que quedara Ilustrado tipo AMV de imágenes estáticas con esta canción!

Por favor no olvideis de hacer reviews! Son el alimento de los escritores!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ!


End file.
